


The Song of Her Voice Chapter One

by Vixvox



Category: monstergirl - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixvox/pseuds/Vixvox
Summary: An encounter at a strange cafe leads a woman to fall in love with a barista. But there's something different about this woman.
Kudos: 2





	The Song of Her Voice Chapter One

Have I ever been attracted to the sound of someone’s voice?

Safa didn’t know.

She thought about all the times she’d ever fallen in love. From her early crushes in middle and high school to the wilder evenings spent with her sorority sisters in university. She thought about how often she’d had her face buried between a lover’s thighs or how she squealed with delight when her hair was pulled just right. She could even feel the sensation of sharpened nails clawing down her shoulders, as her lovers pounded her pussy with big thick vibrating toys.

Safa had been in love before. But love was always earned over time, with companionship, shared interests, and warmth and care. It was never because of the tone of another woman’s voice.

That is until she met Adeline.

Safa bit her lip when she thought of Adeline. Her narrow hands closed tight over her heart as if she expected it to leap out and go running into the arms of the barista of The Early Rise Cafe. Her thighs closed tight together to try and plug the leak of arousal she felt running down her thigh. She drew in a deep breath and whispered two soft words in exhalation.

“Why her?”

She shut her eyes and slumped down to the restroom floor. Her knees rose towards her chin until they met the soft padding of her tummy and breasts. She wrapped her umber arms around her legs and laced her long slender fingers together like a lock. As her juicy lips pursed together, she let her mind wander back to the barista and felt a shiver run down her spine.

“Why am I freaking out?” Safa whispered. “She’s hot but…”

Safa jumped when she felt the door rattle behind her back. She leaped to her feet then whirled around just as a soft rap-tap-tapping sounded from the other side. Safa’s heart raced as she somehow knew that Adeline was on the other side of the door.

“Miss,” said the barista, “Are you alright in there?”

It was that voice again. Its rich smoothness reminded Safa of some of her favorite jazz songs. Every word spoken had a lash to it that rose higher than all the sounds of the world around.

Adeline demanded Safa’s attention and it made the stressed woman entirely too honest.

“I just need a moment away from you,” Safa said.

She clamped her palms over her mouth. Her eyes went wide as her heart raced.

But it was too late, the words were said and the long silence that followed could only mean that they were heard loud and clear.

Safa pressed her palm against the door.

“I didn’t mean it that way. I’m sorry Adeline.” Safa said.

“Then how did you mean it?” said Adeline. There was hurt behind her tone, but it still had that jazzy smoothness that brought a shiver down Safa’s spine.

Safa ignored her arousal and said, “I...just hadn’t heard a voice like yours before.” Her mind raced to find an acceptable explanation for her panic, but her heart forced the truth out of her. “I had never been so...excited to speak with someone before. You have a beautiful voice and...I guess…”

“It made you weak?” Adeline offered.

“Yeah”, Safa said with a bob of her head.

Seconds passed into minutes without a word. Safa kept her palm pressed flat against the door frame and imagined the barista doing the same. It was late in the morning on a Wednesday, so the cafe wasn’t exactly jumping with activity, but Safa wanted to believe that her honesty had helped smooth things over.

“So...you’re attracted to me?” Adeline asked. “May I come in?”

Safa blinked and stared at the door. There was no way she just heard that. Wasn’t the barista on duty?

Despite the protests and objections playing across her mind, the woman consented. She undid the bathroom locks and threw open the door and found herself face to face with this woman that had captured her fancy so very thoroughly.

Adeline was a shorter leaner woman, with a small meek build. But her stance was confident and upright in a way that made her look the part of a consummate saleswoman. Her light brown hair was tied back with a scarf that matched the color of her company-issued apron. Her name was printed in big bright gold letters on a nametag pinned to the apron. The comfortable t-shirt and jeans beneath the apron hung loosely around the woman’s figure, which featured small palm-sized breasts and generously curved hips that Safa didn’t notice while the barista was behind the counter.

Adeline’s warm eyes were colored in a soft reddish color, from specialized contact lenses. The color drew attention away from the three cute freckles that dotted both sides of her face.

Safa stepped back so Adeline could enter. The smaller woman stepped into the restroom and shut the door behind her. As Adeline looked into Safa’s eyes, the latter woman heard the door locks click shut.

“What do you like about me?” Adeline asked.

Safa felt that shiver run down her spine and scooted back until her ass rested on the edge of the sturdy pearl-colored sink. Her palms pressed down on the ceramic edge and squeezed tight as she spoke.

“It’s your voice.” Safa admitted, “The second I heard it, I just found myself so turned on.”

Why am I being so honest? Safa thought.

Adeline smiled. “Tell me more.”

Adeline moved closer to Safa and wedged herself between Safa’s knees. She draped one of her arms over Safa’s shoulders and pulled her closer until their breasts pressed together. She pursed her lips and turned her head, mere inches away from Safa’s own. Safa felt the barista’s palm swat down on her hip, squeeze tight, and slide up and down her jeans-covered thigh.

Safa nodded dumbly as she said, “I’ve never heard a voice like yours. I...heard you singing on my way to visit a friend and just had to come in and…”

“You fell in love?” Adeline offered.

Safa blushed and bobbed her head.

“Go ahead then,” Adeline said as she pressed her cheek against SAfa’s, “touch me. Show me how much you love me.”

Safa rolled her head back and sighed at the sound of that voice. The silk and satin and sex implied by the sounds she made were like an arrow shot through her soul. Safa was all but certain that whatever Adeline wanted, Adeline would get as thoughts of her friend went further and further towards the back of her mind.

“Touch me,” Adeline said once again.

Safa nodded and gazed down into Adeline’s eyes. She lost herself in those deep pools which radiated the warmth of the sun kissing a sandy shore. Safa’s fingers reached for the shoulder straps of the barista’s apron and drew them down her shoulders. She found herself swimming in the depths she found within her obsession’s clear red eyes. It almost felt like she was lost to the crimson of a picturesque sunset.

Safa’s fingers ducked beneath Adeline’s t-shirt. She hissed as her palms and nails roamed upward over warm soft lotioned skin. Her heart raced as she felt drew closer and closer to those cute pert breasts that had drawn her eye earlier that day.

“Touch me,” Adeline said.

Safa hissed as her fingers brushed against the soft cups of an off-the-shelf bra. Adeline giggled as Safa mapped every inch of her mounds. Her thumbs swept up and found a tiny hardened bulb that seemed hot to her touch.

Adeline sighed and buried her face into the taller woman’s neck. Her teeth pinched her flesh in a playful bite. Her tongue traced letters and shapes along Safa’s smooth neck. The barista’s fingers roamed from soft curve to soft curve, as if tracing lines across everything from hips to breasts and everything in between.

Safa wanted to shut her eyes so her body could melt in the sensations her partner gave her. But every time her eyes fluttered, Adeline’s whispers demanded her attention. Safa felt herself drift closer and closer to the edge only to be jerked back by the sweet scent of her lover’s shampoo or the taste of coffee whenever their lips crushed together.

One such kiss caught Safa by surprise, leading to a long low rolling sigh of pleasure. She held onto the sink for support and watched a string of saliva extend as Adeline broke their kiss. The other woman smiled as she tiptoed her fingers towards Safa’s jeans and snapped the button wide open. She was especially deliberate as she tugged her zipper down as far as it could go.

When Adeline spoke, it was with a tone that added command and dominance to the lyrical jazzy tones from before.

“Lift your ass for just a second…” Adeline whispered.

Safa obeyed and felt a sharp tug as her jeans were pulled down her umber-colored legs. The denim rubbed against her curvy round thighs. As more and more of her flesh was exposed, Safa felt a warmth rise to her cheeks. She reached for Adeline’s hair and gripped her locks between her fingers, but Adeline shook herself loose as she seemed fully intent on stripping her patron and guest.

When Safa’s jeans were on the floor, Adeline lowered herself to a knee. She smiled and leaned her chin against the taller woman’s thigh. She looked up to find Safa’s eyes, then made a shower of lowering her gaze down her lewd horny body, until they settled at the space between her thighs.

“Oh my,” Adeline whispered, “....you’re so wet. Let me take care of that for you.”

Adeline giggled as she drew herself closer...closer...closer still. She sniffed the air surrounding her lover’s sex taking in that sweet fragrant arousal. Her lips released a rolling hum of appreciation. She then clapped her palms atop Safa’s bare ass, pinched the other woman’s panties between her teeth, then pulled them with a playful growl.

Safa would have given Adaline everything she wanted. But then, she heard music from a video game blasting aloud from her phone.

The sound of chiptunes and bouncy melodies was like a splash of frigid ice water down Safa’s back. Whatever made her so enthused and obsessed with Adeline was cut short by that interrupting melody.

Both women stared at the pile of jeans from which the music had come.

“Oh fuck,” Safa shouted as she grabbed hold of Adaline’s shoulders and pushed her back and away. “I’m so sorry Adaline but I TOTALLY forgot about my friends!”

Adaline fell back and lay against the wall. Her skin was flushed and her eyes were wide open. Her lips were parted in an expression that was somewhere past the shock and upset at the untimely interruption.

Safa took the chance to hop off the sink and gather up her jeans. As she slipped into her pants and tugged it up, she was increasingly aware of how close she was too fucking a stranger in the restroom and could almost feel the hungry horny eyes that were staring at her round umber ass, before her jeans covered her skin.

Safa turned and fumbled into her pocket.

“Look I’m really really really REALLY sorry. I don’t normally do this but um...I want to meet up again. I just promised my friend we’d plan something for her sister and..I’ll be right back after, but if I miss you please call me?” Safa said as she practically shoved her business card into Adaline’s hands.

Then without a second thought, she dashed out of the restroom and raced for the cafe’s exit.

Adaline blinked and found herself. She panted heavily and pushed herself to her feet. She looked at the card in her hands and read it aloud.

“Safa Turner - Baker and Cake Instructor.”

Adaline pouted her lips and leaned against the countertop. Her palms rested on the space where Safa’s ass had been. The ceramic was warm to the touch which comforted Adaline, even if she felt denied and abandoned.

“I wonder if she’ll come back,” Adaline thought as she looked at her reflection in the mirror and admired the fish scales and webbing that was hidden by her spell.


End file.
